1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, a control method of the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is provided an image forming apparatus including an image reading unit for reading an image of a document conveyed thereto, and a printing unit for printing an image on a recording paper. Further, there is also provided an image forming apparatus whose size is reduced by making a part of a conveyance path for conveying a document and a part of a conveyance path for conveying a recording paper be common to each other (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-185881). When a document image is read, and an image is printed on that document, the image is printed on the document even if a paper type of the document is not suitable for printing. For example, if the paper type of the document is a thermal paper that changes in shade due to heat, even though the document image can be read properly, when an image is printed on the document, the document turns black due to heat at the time of printing, and thus the content of the document will be lost.